Musical Hearts
by RealisticFantasies
Summary: "Don't you remember Peeta Mellark? The guy who had that badass fight with Cato Harrigton?" Katniss' band needs a new guitar player. Who is it? Peeta of course! The undeniable spark in them grows, facing the harsh world of music business. *Bad Title, but I hope my story will be good!* Modern Day Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story because I am a Hunger Games super fan! :D ****I love to write even if if not particuarly good I plan for this story to be modern but with bits from the original book. Tell me what you think! Leave a review I don't mind whether praising or critical, just don't say 'Oh you're rubbish etc' Peeta won't come in until Chapter 2 or 3 so I'm sorry! Trust me I ADORE Peeta!**

**On With The Story!...**

Silence. That's all I could hear in the darkness. Crunch, crunch, crunch as I step on every twig, branch and withered leaf. I clutch my little doll tightly close to me and my hand stiff around my torch as I point it into pitch black. I don't know, where I am, how I'll get out...Im Lost. I trod on and on, cold, freezing actually like someones cold breath breathing on the back of my neck. I clutch my doll tighter but i only realise now I don't have the warmth of its yarn hair. I look down only to see...she's gone.

I feel frantic, and spin around and around for what feels like a thousand times. Now I feel dizzy and my eyes feel heavier and heavier and eventually I'm asleep. Boom! A cold shiver runs through me. As I slowly open my eyes, I think of home, that I'm right there, that I'm with my doll. But Im greeted sadly with pure darkness,yet again. I rapidly get up to my feet and start the long hike trying to figure out what to do. Boom...boom...Whats that booming sound? Whatever it is I don't pay much attention. I walk for what seems like hours. I wonder: how is it still dark? All I could see is the ground, I don't have the energy to look up. Boom. Boom. They just keep getting louder. Boom. BOOM.

I wake up in a thin layer of sweat, that's the third time that's happened. That same nightmare of me in my 9-year-old self following my dad into the woods on my own. I did find my way out though, the police came looking for me. They found my dad lying unconscious near a river, he survived living his life up to the fullest to this day in our small home town Panem while me and Prim live in New York nearly all the way across the country. Reluctantly, I rub the sleep from my bloodshot eyes and haul myself up from my bed. Dragging myself to my bathroom I finally get a look at myself, my dark hair is in knots and sticking to my face with sweat, my face looking like I had not eaten in weeks with hollow cheeks and sagging eyes. I snatch a brush off sink and comb through my tangled locks. Eventually looking presentable I climb down the stairs to greet my 18-year-old bounding little sister Prim. Prim looks young, happy and adorable with her wide wonder filled blue eyes and golden hair.

"Morning Katniss!" she chirps happily munching on her cereal.

"Morning" I mumble, opening a cabinet and getting myself a bowl.

"So..." Prim says dragging the word "What's your plan for today?" I look up to see her beam at me but I only shrug, pouring cereal into my own bowl/.

" I don't know. Meet with Madge maybe?" Madge is one of my best friends and she actually lives down the road from our apartment block. We went to High School together and college, remaining good friends up to today at our ripe age of 22.

"Oh Yes! You should see Madge about the band!" Prim exclaims. You see, Me, Madge and a couple of other friends are in this band called Mockingjay, with me as lead singer, Madge on keyboard, Johanna a spunky spiky haired girl on Drums, Finnick a complete man whore on bass and Melanie affectionately nicknamed Fox Face in reference to her bright red hair and fox like face on main guitar. We wrote a few songs, played a few gigs but then Foxface decided to quit her music and learn how to be a dentist. A dentist of all things! Now things for the band are kind of weary with no lead guitar it doesn't sound right. We tried Finnick on lead guitar but it was obvious he was meant for bass. Finnick also want's to get another guy on the band because he recently told me in his own words "_Kitty, it's not that I don't like hanging out with all you lovely ladies but give me a break I'm dying with all your shoes, purses and handbags! Get a damn guy on the band!"_ It actually made me laugh because in all due respect it's completely clear that Finnick cares about his looks than all us girls combined. And that's a feat.

"Okay little duck, I'll go call Madge" I call out to her on my way to my room. After a quick change from my pajama's to skinny jeans and a black tank top I decide to ring Madge up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?" Come's Madge's voice.

"Hey Madge"

"Katniss, hey, why you callin'?"

"Wanna meet up, you know, talk about the band?"

"Er...Yeah Sure where and when?"

"Starbucks in 15?" My voice sounding hopeful

"Yeah, see you."

"Bye" And with that I hang up. I change my top into a graphic muscle tee and slip on my good ol' Chuck Taylors. Grabbing my keys, purse and phone I rush out the door screaming out a quick goodbye to Prim.

Keeping a straight face I walk to the distant Starbucks sign in the distance.

**Aaannnd Chapter 1 Down Peeta In Next Chapter...Maybe.. *Evil Laugh***

**Until Then Au Revoir!**

**~RealisticFantasies**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey! Chapter 2 here where they find their guitarist in good trusty Starbucks! :D Thankyou to reviewers they are everything and I'm so immensely greatful!** **I'm not entirely sure if Peeta comes in now or next chapter... Also after this chapter I have the next few chapters in my head just waiting to be written. This story wonly be in Katniss' POV all the time bacause frankly I love to describe Peeta and how awesome he is. Plus it's easier to write in a girls POV since as you guessed it I'm A Girl! I'll try to update regularly once a day or every other day. **

**And Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games that my fellow writers and readers belongs to the almighty Suzanne Collins.**

**If I did own the Hunger Games I Would; Make Katniss less confused with her feelings.**

Chapter Two

The warm sun beats down on my face instantly giving me refreshed feeling. I shove my hands in my pockets and face the ground as I walk. My mind wanders to meaningless things, Prim, the band, paying the rent. Eventually as I look up I see the flickering sign off Starbucks. I push open the door and sit rounded table near the back. As I wait for Madge I twiddle with my fingers in my lap absent-mindedly glancing every once in a while to see if Madge had arrived yet. 5 minutes pass then Madge comes through the door dressed in a white sundress and slippers, completely out shining me in the wardrobe department. As usual I think mentally rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you wanted to talk about the band?" She greets

"Yeah, now that Foxface is gone who's playing guitar? We obviously can't play until we get a replacement." I reply

"True. So who's it gonna be? You know anyone?" Madge questions

We sit in silence for a while thinking of who could be our possible guitarist. Maybe Thresh, he's Prim's best friend Rue's brother, I heard he knows how to play a bi-

"I know!" exclaims Madge with a proud grin.

"Well?" I ask with an amused smirk.

"Peeta Mellark! He went to High School and College with us" Madge says.

I furrow my brow not really remembering him.

"Don't you remember Peeta Mellark? The guy who had that badass argument with Cato Harrington" she explains.

Then it all comes back to me. Peeta Mellark, every girls dream with his sparkly blue eyes and curly blonde hair. He was popular, polite and as everyone calls him perfect. One day in sixth grade Cato Harrington, the school bully, was shouting across the cafeteria calling him a goody two shoes. I remember it vividly.

* * *

_I sat on my table with Madge quietly eating lunch when I hear Cato yell from across the cafeteria_

_ "Hey Mellark! Why don't you get your pretty face over here!" He yells tauntingly. My eyes flick over to the popular table where Peeta Mellark sits. I can see him glare angrily at Cato but not do anything because Peeta is not one to fight._

_ "Oh Mellark! Such a pussy! Can't even pick a fight! No wonder you're so perfect! Your a goody two shoes that everyone blindly admires. You know what yo-" taunts yells but is interrupted by Peeta _

_"Shut Up! What the hell do you know about me Harrington? Get this through your pea brain: Don't you dare say all that crap about me, who do you think you are dipshit?" Peeta retorts _

_Cato just looks shocked, actually everyone does. Peeta is known for being the funny, constantly happy guy and right now, no-one looks more menacing than him._

_"Well, well, Well finally fighting back Mellark? What? Coming to your senses and finding out your spineless?" Cato shoots back. That drives Peeta furious. He hates that people think he's weak because he doesn't fight. _

_"First of all I didn't fight because I'm a better person than that. Obviously you're as weak as Bonnie Greene!" Everyone bursts out laughing because Bonnie is the most sensitive, fragile girl in sixth grade. One time someone told her a joke and she ran away screaming. _

_"Second, I'm not spineless! Unlike you who feels joy in other people's pain! That's so Emo! You digust me. Your pathetic. Your lonely. Your a coward!" Peeta shouts._

_Cato looks speechless at a complete loss for words. He gulps several times before saying "Watch yourself Mellark, I'll tell your mother" Everyone's eyes widen. It's not completely secret that his mother beats him. Regularly and harshly. What Peeta next says surprises all of us._

_"Go on Harrington! Tell her I want lamb stew for dinner!" Peeta sneers._

_"Bu-Huh-Ugh!" Cato stutters._

_"Off you go now! And by the way fuck your fat ass to Africa!" Peeta threatens_

_Cato looks at him incredulously before glaring at him which he gets a middle finger from Peeta in return. When Cato sulks off, the whole room erupts in cheers and laughter. This causes Peeta blushing pink and looking down sheepishly._

_Ever since that day Peeta was known as the school king and Cato? His threats were useless after Peeta showed him up no one was afraid._

* * *

"Earth to Katniss!" Madge says breaking me away from the memory waving a hand in my face.

"Huh?" I say shaking my head to look at her.

"You blanked out. Kaput. No expression" she says slowly.

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes "So what about Peeta Mellark?"

"I hear he plays music!"

I furrow my eyebrows. Music? I didn't know that.

"Really? In High School he worked in his family's bakery and in College he took Fine Art as his course. It's been years" I say cocking my head to one side.

Madge gets this evil look in her eye "Oh Katniss. How would you know that? Hmm? Do I sense a little Katniss Peeta lovin'?" She says in a sing song voice.

My eyes burst out and I immediately deny. "No. No. No. I just happened to..maybe..I dunno... watch him go to classes?" I say trailing off. Madge squeals and bats her eyelashes.

"Awww!" She swoons.

"Yeah, yeah. So how do we know he can play?"

"Facebook, duh!" Madge says like I'm completely alien. "Honestly Katniss keep up with the 21st century!"

I can't help chuckling. Madge gets out her phone and leans near me over the table. She turns on Facebook and searches '_Peeta Mellark_'. I look at her with an eyebrow raised and a look that says '_Are you kidding me?_', she just sticks out her tongue and scrolls through.

"Gotcha!" She squeaks pressing on his account. Opening it up she immediately presses on his pictures. His profile picture pops up and I can't help but ogle over him. His hair that used to curl upwards into a small quiff as a kid now fully curls over his forehead ending just below his eyebrows. His hair is still a golden blonde but more darker. His jaw is strong and his smile is breathtaking. Pearly white straight teeth in a lopsided grin. But what the most beautiful feature on his face are his eyes. Still the same shade of blue that brings the sky, sea and any other blue to shame. They glint with kindness and playfulness. You could get lost in them and stare for hours.

"Katniss, you're drooling." Madge smirks. I bring my attention to her and raise my eyebrows my hand flying to the corner off my mouth. When I bring my hand up to my eyes I see nothing there causing me to scowl at her.

"Seriously you were staring for a solid 10 minutes!" Madge sighs "But yes I know, he is gorgeous!" My mouth drops to the ground

"Madge!" I hiss but she only shrugs

"Come on Katniss, even you can't deny this guy is smokin'!" she giggled. I can't help but look at his picture again. No one could say he wasn't attractive.

"Well- I - erm - well- I um guess" I stutter staring at the ground.

"Ha! Knew it! It's okay little one! Curse the non-existant person that refuses his beauty." She says in a weird spiritual voice.

"Little one? I'm 5 months older than you!" I cried

"Whatever, denial, little one, denial" she says trying to be reassuring but coming out creepy.

"So? Can he play because I don't know how to hear him play" I question

"Hold on" she replies scrolling down his wall. I tap my fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Ah Ha!" Madge shrieked jumping up and down.

"What?" I ask

"Here It is! His cover of On my way! Lets listen!" She squeals clutching her cheeks in excitement. She presses on the video and it pops up filling the screen.

"Hey this is On My Way hope you like it" Peeta says in the video. He gets up and picks up a guitar then sits back down. As he strums the opening chords, Madge's phone plays melodic music followed by a smooth deep voice

_Move in circles at night_

_You've given up the fight_

_Like the streets that you're always walking on_

_You died inside_

_And you don't know why_

_So you try to turn the light on_

_But stand up and never say never_

_'Cause this life is gonna get better_

_Take a breath, shake it off and say_

_I'm on my way_

_You been down and feel so fed up_

_When they tell you, you might not get up_

_Might not be on top of the world but hey_

_Here's what you say_

_You might work but I work harder_

_You might fight but I fight smarter_

_Might not be on the top of the world but hey_

_I'm on my way_

_You might fly but I fly higher_

_You're so hot but I'm on fire_

_Might not be on top of the world buy hey_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way_

_I'm on my way_

_All alone in your bed_

_You tried when you said_

_What you said_

_Yeah you poured your heart out_

_But nothing's changed_

_Still a picture in a frame_

_And you try but you just can't break out, no_

_But stand up and never say never_

_'Cause this life is gonna get better_

_Take a breath, shake it off and say_

_I'm on my way_

_You been down and feel so fed up_

_When they tell you, you might not get up_

_Might not be on top of the world but hey_

_Here's what you say_

_You might work but I work harder_

_You might fight but I fight smarter_

_Might not be on the top of the world but hey_

_I'm on my way_

_You might fly but I fly higher_

_You're so hot but I'm on fire_

_Might not be on top of the world but hey_

_I'm on my way_

_So stand up and never say never_

_'Cause this life is gonna get better_

_Take a breath, shake it off and say_

_I'm on my way_

_You might work but I work harder_

_You might fight but I fight smarter_

_Might not be on the top of the world but hey_

_I'm on my way_

_You might fly but I fly higher_

_You're so hot but I'm on fire_

_Might not be on top of the world but hey_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way ay_

_I'm on my way_

His song ends and the screen fades to black then goes back to his wall. Me and Madge stare at the phone in awe.

"Kat?" Madge whispers. Unable to form words I just nod. "I think we found our guitarist slash singer!"

**And there you go! I really wanted to introduce Peeta in this chapter but I just felt as if it needed to end there! By the way, the review by me wasn't by me. (That doesn't make sense so lemme explain) My best friend Katie thought it would _be hilarious *_note my awesome sarcasm* to post a review on my account to make me look like a self conceited bitch, so thankyou Katie! Reviews are guh-lore-ee-us! If you didn't know that was glorious. Shout out to my Uncle who is 32 Today! Keep erm living I guess!**

**Until next time**

**Au Revoir (Btw I'm not French at all don't worry)**

**~RealisticFantasies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou! Thankyou to people who have followed, favourited, reviewed or just took the time to read the couple of chapters I have posted! It means EVERYTHING! It means people are reading, they're inspirational and they give me the motivation to write! So Thankyou to ****mushroomsandcucumbers ****for reviewing, following, favouriting same goes for guest who reviewed, storyfrikk who reviewed and followed, Just-kiss-her-peeta, random person in wonderland and desert the fennec fox for following. And everyone else! Its only like 4-5 people but you 4-5 people rock!**

**On with the story! My A/N Today was really boring! :/**

Chapter 3

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Madge screeches jumping up and down. I roll my eyes at her as she starts doing an embarrassing happy dance, like a little kid that just won a carnival game and was awarded with a giant toy.

"KAT! This is amazing!" she exclaims "We need him! Yes! Yes! Yes! This is so freaking amazing!"

"Hold on Madge. Its pretty obvious you approve but what about the band?" I interrupt while she pouts "Seriously we need to talk to them about this"

"You're no fun" she whines "But whatever I bet Jo and the girl will love him! Oh my gosh! I'll call them now!"

She snatches her phone off me and taps furiously onto the screen only mumbling incoherent words once in a while. While she constantly taps my mind wanders to Peeta. His voice was smooth and clear like my fathers but his was mesmerizing, as if he could sing you into a trance and take control over you. I doubt he does that though, maybe.

"Okay Kat" Madge says snapping me back to reality "I called Jo, Delly, Cashmere, Clove and Finnick, they're coming over at my apartment at 2"

"Why did you invite the girls? We only need Finnick and Jo"

"Duh! Cause Delly, Cashmere and Clove will murder me if I don't show them that peice of yummy!"

"Well, okay?" I reply uncertainly

"Oh! We should set up a date to meet him!"

"True, maybe in the next few days"

"Great!" Madge claps "I'm going to get ready for later"

"Huh?" I ask my brow creasing in confusion "It's still early, we're meeting them at 2. Right?" Madge only looks at me as if I had just sprouted another head.

"Honestly Katniss! Do you even have any idea to what needs a girl has? At least 2 hours prepping time minimum!" She snaps. This causes me to snort and wave her off. Seriously, do they not even consider I'm a girl? Not a normal one, but a girl no less. Madge stalks off with her hair bouncing behind every step

"2 at my place" Her voice shrills over her shoulder. I just chuckle and get up myself. My muscles creak stiffly, Woah how long have we been sitting there? Nevertheless I keep walking into the humid air of New York. Head down, shoulder's hunched, my normal position as I wind through the bustling crowd. My uncoordinated feet stumbling in the familiar route to our apartment. New York is just waking up, which is pretty late considering the time I'm awake. The business men and women talk rapidly on their phone's or bluetooth arranging meetings, discussing sales. The tourist's wide-eyed with gaping mouths pointing to every single thing they see; stores, building's even average people and houses. The New Yorker's busy and familiar with their beloved city. This is my slightly dysfunctional home. Although, deep down I know my real home is in the small tight-knit town of Panem, Arizona.

Soon I reach my destination of the medium-sized building; chipping paint, rusty door hinges and dust-covered windows. All except one, ours, Prim likes to pride herself with the comfort of cleaning stating a clean home ensures a happy living enviroment. Personally, I think she just doesn't want to have a dirt ridden home. I open the door and press the button for the elevator. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Finally it's grimy doors open and I step inside punching my floor number and resting my back against the back wall. The cool air wafting through the air conditioner circles my face, relieving the sweat and lines from my face. I take deep breaths and steady my heart rate, calming myself down. The doors slide open, I step out and walk down the light hallway. I rummage through my back pocket until I feel the smooth, cool surface of my keys. I pull them out, shove them in the lock and lazily turn the handle.

"I'm home!" I shout into darkness. Strange. The light's off.

"Prim!" I try again. Nothing. I silently walk around, suddenly I hear a high-pitched voice singing faintly. My hand shoots up to my mouth to stifle the laughter. Slowly I creep towards her room then carefully open her door. There was my 18 year old sister, singing at the top of her lungs, bouncing and spinning like a pop star to a male singer.

"_I feel so high! I come alive! I need to be free with you tonight_" She screams. _Wait._

"Priim!" I sing

Prim abruptly stops mid-note, hand raised in the air as if about to jump. Her eyes widen seeing my amused figure leaning against her bedroom door.

"Holy-Moly Katniss!" Prim shouts. At this I immediately burst out laughing. My sides start to clench and twist from laughing so hard. I wipe my eyes from tears of laughter, my own dying down to quiet chuckles and snorts.

"Oh Prim. And by the way, Holy Moly?" I question her on her strange choice of words

"Yes Holy Moly" She grumbles rolling her eyes.

"So" I ask crossing her room and unceremoniously plopping myself onto her plush bean bag at the foot of her bed "What you listening to?" Shifting myself around trying to get comfy, feeling the stuffing shift and squeeze beneath me.

"Oh 'I need your love"

"Hold up" I question "I thought that was sung by a girl. Emma? Elle?" I snap my fingers trying to get the name right.

"Ellie Goulding" Prim corrects "But yes, she does sing this song. I'm listening to Peeta Mellarks cover" I instantly freeze, turning to face her slowly. Confusion and shock cover my face, I speak with a calculated voice.

"Why are _you _listening to Peeta Mellark?

"Oh! You know him too? Madge texted me saying he was amazing, she's definitely right!"

"You text Madge?"

"Well duh" I only raise my eyebrows and wonder where my little duck used to be.

"So..." I say dragging out the world, circling my finger on her mahogany desk "What do you think?"

"Of what Peeta? He's amazing Katniss! His voice is magical, he's absolutely, positively definitely yummylicious!" She gushes, swooning and sighing staring off dreamily. I only stare at her ridiculous vocabulary. Back up, _my_ sister is thinking thoughts about a guy nearly 5 years older than her?

"Did I mention he can play the piano, guitar, drums, violin and triangle?" She goes on. This makes me do a double take. He must be really talented.

"How do you know that?" I ask

"I know what you're thinking, no I'm not a stalker" She rolls her eyes "He has a video showing all his instruments and stuff, it's pretty long though"

"Oh o-okay then" I mumble, getting up and walking out of her room. I walk to our sort of living room then glance at the clock. It reads 1:45, might as well go now.

"I'm at Madge's!" I call then walk out, down the stairs and out in the New York midday light. I stare at the floor, counting the cracks on the pavement, walking endlessly in the direction of Madge's house. I look up to see Madge's huge mansion, her dad is the New York City Mayor. Thus giving her and her family a ridiculously excessive amount of money. Her house is a huge 4 storeys tall, made with uniform bricks giving it a traditional yet homey feel. It has 3 acres of surrounding grass as the front lawn, complete with trimmed hedges, various trees from oak, maple, willow even sycamore and cherry trees. And the flowers, over millions of different kinds, bursting in vibrant colours; bright ones, mellow ones, extravagant ones, enough flowers for a dozen bouquets. Each and everyone nurtured and unique.

The walk up to her front door is long enough to get you sweating under the beating heat. I walk up the patterned stone path and press the button on their modern speaker stating "Mayor Undersee? Is Madge home?"

"Ah! Katniss, come in dear" Comes Mrs Undersee's soft voice. I wait patiently in front of the door until a young woman in a simple white top and bottoms to open the door and gesture for me to come in. I step inside and once again am blinded by all its lavish glory. High ceilings, wide open space, large windows casting soft light into the whole house.

"Are you gonna do that every time you come over?" Says Madge, my eyes follow the voice seeing a smirking Madge at the foot of the large staircase slightly to my right. Madge is right though, no matter how may times I come to her house, it never ceases to amaze me how amazing her home is.

"Well come on, they're all upstairs" She says, turning around and bouncing up the marble steps. I follow her, running my hand up the banister savoring the cool feeling it sends my hands. Once we're up stairs I follow her into her room, which is just as luxurious as her downstairs. Her bed room is a soft pink colour, a queen sized bed in the middle covered in pristine white sheets and pillows in the centre of her room. A medium-sized desk and swivel chair to the left next to a board with a collage of pictures, notes and memories hanging on the wall and a large window that goes out onto her balcony covered in sheer white curtains, the breeze blowing them gently. To her right is a medium-sized plush pink couch, a smaller white love seat and a few multicolored bean bags spread out over a furry blue rug that prevents your feet getting cold on the light brown wooden floor. Sprawled on the pink couch is Finnick, sitting comfortably on the love seat is Delly and Cashmere talking animatedly about make-up and such, leaving Johanna and Clove on the bean bags.

"Okay Katniss is here" Madge announces, turning everyone's head to look at me. I wave awkwardly with a small smile.

"So whats up brainless? Madge says we got ?" Johanna says. MrBand? I think.

"Jo you don't know its a guy it could be another girl" Delly adds but mumbling "Please be a guy" quietly.

"Oh Um Yeah Madge?" I ask because I'm not one for speaking

"Oh? Okay then, well it is a guy" Madge starts but stops to Delly's relieved joy filled face before continuing "His name is Peeta Mellark, he plays a few instruments, mind-blowingly sings _and_ he's pretty hot if you ask me"

"Peeta Mellark!? Why the hell Peeta Mellark!?" Delly screams

"Woah whats wrong with Peeta Mellark?" Asks Finnick

"He's my cousin dim-wit" She replies with a '_duh_' face.

"What?" We all exclaim except Johanna who watches us with an amused expression

"He. is. my. cousin" Delly says again slowly. Well that would explain the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Lemme see him!" Cashmere and Clove attack Madge. Madge whips her phone out and shows them his Facebook profile picture. immediately Clove and Cashmere sigh and fawn over him. Wow. Just over a picture Peeta Mellark can get girls drooling.

"Omg!" squeals Clove

"He's - He's" starts Cashmere

"Perfect!" They both shriek then go back to gazing at him. Delly and me roll our eyes, Finnick nods approvingly but Johanna speaks up again.

"Okay, enough 'aww', 'omg' _I_ will decide if he's fit" She says nonchalant voice. She smirks then snatches the phone from Clove and Cashmere's prying hands. She takes one look then her eyes glaze over. She drops the phone and looks over to Delly with a murderous glare. If looks could kill Delly would be not be living now. All of a sudden Johanna jumps and pounces on Delly tackling her to the ground.

"Ahhh! What the hell Jo!?" Delly shouts

"Damn you Delly Cartwright!" Johanna snarls

"Why? What I do?" asks Delly frantically

"_You_ kept that sexy beast away from all of us. To keep for yourself!"

"Ew! That's my cousin Jo!" At this we all burst out laughing. Johanna gets up from Delly and smirks. After our laughter dies down Johanna speaks up again.

"But in all fairness your cousin is one hell of a load of sexy" she comments "I'd totally tap that right girls?" she asks turning around to face the girls. When she does though Clove and Cashmere are staring at his picture again like he's an almighty god, they only mumble whats seems to be an agreement. I don't know why but this sends a wave of unknown feeling through me. I suddenly feel protective but I don't know why, I decide to dismiss it; new is not good.

"So? We gonna meet him or what?" Finnick says. Everyone shrugs.

"Sure let's go now, Delly you know his address?" Madge asks

"Yeah" Delly replies

"Can you drive us? You can use my car! And Johanna can drive too!" says Madge

"Yes! Yes., Okay let's go!" Delly screams while Johanna nods vigorously, probably because Madge owns Mercedes-Benz. We all get up and walk out, we follow Madge to their garage since her house is so big you could get lost in it. When we reach their garage there are a dozen designer cars, I turn and see everyone wide-eyed and gaping. They get into her car and Delly drives us off. I sit in the car Johanna's driving with Finnick and Madge while Delly drives with Clove and Cashmere. Johanna looks straight ahead following Delly's car smirking, Madge looks out the window watching the bright lights flash by and Finnick gapes at the car running his hands across everything appreciatively.

Soon we reach a 2 storey house made of white concrete withe wide windows and a quaint front lawn. We all get out of the cars and adore the house in front of us. I turn around and look for Delly

"This is his house? Is he rich?" I ask

"No, but his grandparents are" She replies. I nod and we walk up to the front door. Hesitantly I ring the doorbell and wait. We must crazy, seven people going up to a guys house. There's shuffling inside, then the door opens.

There in front of us was the guy himself. Peeta Mellark.. Shirtless

**Yay! Shirtless Peeta! Sorry for not updating! So anyway they've met Peeta, sort of? Still counts. **

**If I owned the Hunger Games I would; Make Katniss less confused, Save Prim and let her live a happy life with butter cup,**

**Review!**

**-RealisticFantasies**


End file.
